


Not Necessarily Wiser

by babs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, Team as Family, sam watches out for daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babs/pseuds/babs
Summary: SG-1 waits for rescue from an older but not necessarily wiser former team member. And Daniel Jackson is not happy about it.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Not Necessarily Wiser

"Colonel Carter." Teal'c's voice was quiet at Sam's ear. "Vala Mal Doran appears to be irritating Daniel Jackson."

Sam looked away from the barred window and at her other teammates. Cameron Mitchell was slouched in a chair looking bored beyond belief, while Vala was busy with hiking up her shirt to show off her flat belly. And Daniel—well Daniel was pacing and shooting daggers at Vala's performance. 

She'd known Daniel long enough—holy Hannah, where had all the years gone—to recognize irritation or as General O'Neill liked to label it—SG-1 archaeologist pissiness—and even though Vala had been on SG-1 for going on 3 years now, she'd never quite learned to recognize the warning signs. Or, Sam thought, she did recognize them and just chose to ignore them. 

Daniel stopped at the clear door—not glass because Sam was sure it would have shattered long ago with Daniel's repeated hitting of it and banged on it again. "Why are you doing this? We were invited to Adarrna to negotiate. Let us out."

"Jackson," Cam said. "Give it up. They've already told us we aren't mature enough to hold negotiations."

Uh oh. Sam glanced at Teal'c who raised one eyebrow in understanding. 

"Mature enough?" Daniel nearly sputtered the words. "Teal'c's over a hundred. You're pushing 50 as am I and Sam and Vala's..." He looked at her and his shoulders hunched up before he took a deeper breath. "Vala—what the hell are you doing?"

No, no, no. Sam shook her head as Vala opened her mouth. This was not going to end well. She could feel it. Daniel had his head lowered, his mouth drawn in a tight thin line. It was the same look he used to give to General O'Neill all those years ago when the general was acting in a way Daniel didn't deem proper for the situation. 

Come to think of it, she'd seen Daniel make that same expression when she and Teal'c were over at Daniel and the general's apartment for dinner two weeks previous. She'd never asked what had caused it but she and Teal'c had made their excuses early in the evening. The next day, General O'Neill and Daniel had come into the Mountain as if nothing had ever been amiss. She didn't want to think about that slightly silly smile Daniel had worn all day when he had been working with her on figuring out a gadget SG-14 had found in an abandoned camp on an uninhabited planet. 

She started to get up from her chair only to be stopped by Teal'c's hand on her shoulder. 

"Do not interfere," Teal'c said, his voice a low rumble in her ear. 

For her part, Vala appeared to be supremely unconcerned by Daniel's question. "I thought I could persuade our jailers to let us go." She pointed to her belly and chest and then, to Sam's amusement and dismay, tossed her hair and smiled. "You like it. Don't you think it will work?"

"Put your shirt down." Daniel's voice was tight, strained. "We're here to negotiate with the Adarrnans, not here to..." Words left him and he waved a hand in the air.

"Your plan obviously hasn't worked, dear," Vala said. She took a step towards him.

Uh oh. Had she just said that out loud because now Daniel had turned that narrowed gaze on her before looking back at Vala.

"Neither will yours." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest. "Sex isn't always the answer."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Vala said. 

Sam put her head in her hands when Cameron let out a snort of laughter. 

Daniel turned the laser glare on their team leader. "It isn't funny."

"Vala, put your shirt down," Cameron said then and then looked at Daniel. "There. Problem solved."

Daniel muttered something in a language Sam didn't understand, but she looked at Teal'c who gave a slight smile.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"I will inform you when the mission is over," Teal'c told her. 

Vala untied the tail of her shirt and tucked it back in her pants. She went up to Daniel, patted him on the cheek. "You really need to learn to relax, Daniel. It's not good for your blood pressure."

Daniel let out a sound that sounded like a strangled groan and turned away from her to softly bang his head on the door.

Vala stepped away, smiling as she caught Sam's gaze.

Sam motioned to her and Vala came over still smiling.

"Stop," Sam said very quietly as she watched Daniel resume his pacing. Ten steps the length of the doorway, turn, and ten steps back the same way again.

"I was trying to get him to relax," Vala whispered. "Our Daniel is entirely too tense."

Sam nodded. "I know he is, but teasing him isn't helping." Yep, still pacing and muttering something under his breath. She glanced at Cam who was watching him with a concerned look. "He's worried about who the SGC is going to send."

"Why should he be worried about that? Surely they'll send someone competent."

"I don't think he's worried about the person's competency," Sam said as Cam got to his feet.

"Jackson. Sit down. Relax." Cam put a hand out to stop the incessant pacing. 

Daniel opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Cam interrupted. 

"That's an order."

Daniel shook his head, crossed his arms over his chest once again and gave what Sam thought of as the patented Doctor Jackson you can't make me do it stubborn look which surprisingly was quelled as soon as Cam pointed to a chair near Sam.

If Daniel had been a teenager and there had been a door, Sam had no doubt it would have been accompanied by a slamming of said door even as he complied.

Vala looked at Sam and nodded. She joined Teal'c by the window.

Daniel dropped into the seat next to Sam. "You just know he's gonna come, don't you?"

"He'll have to persuade General Landry before they let him through the Gate," Sam said in what she hoped was her most sympathetic voice.

"He's never going to let us forget it," Daniel said and folded his arms on the table. "Never." He followed up by dropping his head down.

Sam patted his shoulder with all the sisterly concern she could muster. "Maybe General Landry will say no." 

Daniel turned his head and looked at her. "Really? You really think that?"

Sam sighed. "No. I mean, wishful thinking and all that, but no. He's gonna be the one to come." She felt like joining Daniel in putting her head down. 

"General O'Neill will be able to persuade the Adarrnans to allow you negotiate, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"That's what you're worried about, darling?" Vala said. "That General O'Neill will be the mature person the SGC sends to rescue us?" She made a humming noise in appreciation. "Although I will admit the silver hair does lend a certain air of maturity."

"I'm screwed," Daniel groaned.

"In more ways than one," Vala said.

Sam had to struggle to maintain her composure at that comment. She swallowed hard, pinched herself on the thigh and did her best to keep a sober expression when Daniel lifted his head to glare at Vala once more.

"Come on, Jackson," Cam said. "It won't be that bad. And I don't know about you but I really don't care who comes as long as we get home, even as nice as this so called prison is."

"They just don't get it," Daniel said to Sam and then looked at Teal'c. "You get it, don't you?"

"I do indeed," Teal'c said. "He will be insufferable."  
"See? See? They understand. They know Jack." 

Sam watched as Daniel got up, his hands going up in the air in frustration. He resumed his pacing.

Cam got up as if to intercept him and then evidently changed his mind as Daniel once again hit the door with the heel of his hand. He joined Sam at the small table.

"What do I do with him?" he whispered. "He's wound tighter than…" He stopped when Daniel looked their way.

Sam shook her head. 

"Let him be," Teal'c said in a low voice. "He is taking this an affront to his abilities."

An alarm sounded as three people appeared at the door and Daniel nearly fell on his backside as the door abruptly opened.

"Hey, kids," General O'Neill said as he entered the room. "Dad's come to take you home." He crossed to Daniel, ruffled his hair. "Troublemakers."

Sam winced as she watched Daniel tighten his jaw even more.

"And just in the nick of time too," Vala said. She jutted her chin towards Daniel. "Our Daniel has been very upset."

"Vala," Cam said, his voice sharp. "Stop it now. 

Sam looked at him and gave him a grateful smile and then at Vala who looked suitably ashamed at her comment. 

"Has he?" O'Neill said. He glanced at Daniel and then stepped aside to motion the others out of the room ahead of him.

"Carter, you coming?" he asked when Sam hung back. 

"Sir." She kept her voice low as she approached, glanced down the hallway to see Daniel walking between Teal'c and Cam. "Daniel—he—well he's--"

"I know, Carter," he said. "I've already told the Adarrnans that Daniel is the only person from Earth capable of the negotiations."

Sam looked at him in surprise. "But you—he---"

"Carter, Carter, Carter, you think I haven't figured out most of the way our favorite linguist slash archaeologist thinks? After all these years?" He put his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Colonel."

Sam smiled. "I don't think Daniel knows that, sir."

He grinned at her. "Yeah, well, we all gotta have our little secrets." He made a sweeping gesture. "After you."

Sam nodded her head and walked beside him to join the others.

* * * *

"And so another exciting chapter in the lives of SG-1 comes to a close," General O'Neill said after Daniel finished his report to General Landry.

"Duly noted," Landry said while Sam studied the table in front of her and bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"Of course, if Daniel didn't insist on dying his hair to hide the gray, we would have saved some big bucks by not having to fire up the Gate for me," O'Neill continued.

Sam winced when Daniel hit his forehead on the table.

"Are you okay, Doctor Jackson?" General Landry asked in concern.

"Fine, sir. Just a bit of a lingering headache," he said all the while glaring at Jack.

"Well then," Landry said and stood. "Good job, SG-1---" He grinned at Jack's slight cough. "Oh yes, I wouldn't want to forget you, Jack."

The others stood as General Landry left the briefing room.

"I. Do. Not. Dye. My. Hair." Daniel said.

"Oh really?" Jack said. "And you do so have gray hair. I can't help you're so vain…"

"I don't have gray hair." 

Ouch, Sam thought, as she watched the line of Daniel's jaw.

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Okay, I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't need to watch the O'Neill/Jackson showdown," Cam said. "Team dinner at O'Malley's in an hour?"

"That is a very good suggestion, Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c said as he bowed his head and walked away. Sam started to follow still listening to the bickering men.

"It is fascinating to watch," Vala said, as Cam herded her towards the door. "I wonder where our Daniel has this gray hair."

Sam heard a strangled sound from Daniel.

"See, even Vala knows," Jack said 

"She does not."

"You've just admitted you have it." 

"I did not."

Oh brother, Sam thought. Honestly sometimes it was like being a monitor on a preschool playground.

There was silence behind her and she looked back to see General O'Neill whispering something in Daniel's ear that had him blushing. And then the general walked past her.

"You're coming to the dinner, right, Carter?"

"Um...yes. Of course," she said and watched as he sauntered down the hall whistling.

She shook her head and began to follow.

"Sam. Wait up," Daniel said. He caught up to her in a few long strides.

"Daniel? Something wrong?"

He shook his head and then glanced at her with that still boyish way he had by tilting his head and lowering his eyes.

"I just...well, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Sam asked. What had she done?

"Well you know. Back on the planet. When Vala was...and then Cam...and Jack." He gave a sigh. "Sometimes I think you and Teal'c are the only sane people on SG-1."

Sam stopped at the elevator. "You're welcome." She leaned against the wall and looked at him. "He wasn't too bad."

"No," Daniel admitted as they entered the cab. "Just normal Jack-ness."

Sam laughed at that. "I guess we all deserve each other, huh?"

"Yeah," Daniel said. "And Sam? You're not gonna tell the others are you?" He gestured towards his head.

Sam shook her head and then gave him a hug. "As long as you promise not to tell on me."

"I won't," Daniel said. "Tell, that is."

"Good because we've got to have some secrets," Sam said as they stepped out of the elevator. 

"See you at O'Malley's," Daniel said as he headed towards the locker room.

"Yeah," Sam said to his retreating back. She grinned as she turned towards the women's locker room. 

"Samantha," Vala called to her from down the hall. "Perhaps you'd like to tell me if you believe Daniel has gray hair. And where."

Oh yeah, Sam thought. Just another normal mission and its aftermath for SG-1. She was the luckiest woman alive.


End file.
